Snape
by Zaruk
Summary: This is just a little somethig I am writing about Snape.I got bore in P.E.part 2 is up
1. Snape

Snape  
  
Everybody seems to think that I had the good life,  
that every thing was handed to me on a goldenplate.  
Man, were they wrong.  
  
All I have felt throughout life has been anguish and betrayal.  
The closest thing I had to a family were the Deatheaters.  
Not even the Malfoys were really that close to me.  
Well except one,Lucius,he was like a bother to me.  
  
Anyway,most wonder why I joined Voldemort.  
It was to prove my father wrong.  
  
All my child hood Father would say  
"You will never amount to anything.".  
I had to show him wrong.  
I had to prove that I could do something with my life.  
I thought for sure that joining the Dark Lord would prove   
that I could do something.  
  
I was wrong.  
My father said it proved that I was weak.  
That I could not do anything for my self.  
That I had to follow in some one eles shadows.  
He said I would never live my own life.  
  
The when I started to gain rank and power   
His view changed.He loved me again.  
And I use the term love loosely.  
  
Then there was Lilly. 


	2. Snape2

Snape-2  
  
Then there was Lily.  
  
I would try to describe Lily to you  
but you see there are now words to   
describe Lily.If I had to choose,  
the closest word would be -  
perfection.  
  
Her hair red as the blood that flows   
through my vains.  
Her skin as pale as the full moon against  
the midnight sky.  
Her eyes green and bright as emeralds.  
  
I loved her,even though she was a   
muggle-born Gryffindor and I  
a pure blood Slytherin.  
I still love her,even after so many years.  
  
She stood up for me when I could not  
stand up for my-self.  
No,when I wouldn't stand up for my self.  
She,unlike other Gryffiendors,didn't  
care that I was a Slytherin.  
  
I use to write about her,about how  
I felt.  
  
That was my mistake.  
  
Father read my journal,The one that  
I worte about Lily in.  
To be in love with a muggle-born  
was the last strew.  
He disowned me and threw me out.  
  
I went to the first place   
I could think of ,   
The Malfoy's.  
  
Lucius let me stay in his   
guest houes.  
I knew the Malfoy's were   
strict and ruled with an  
iron-hand.  
But I didn't know how  
strict.  
  
Until,one night Mr.Malfoy  
can home early and found   
Lucius reading a muggle book.  
All I could hear were Lucius's  
screams.  
  
During my 7th year Lily  
fell for James Potter.  
My arch nemesis.  
  
James did have the perfect  
life.  
He had parents that loved him  
and real friends.  
Not ones like mines that were  
there just because I had money.  
He was popular and all the girls   
wanted him.He was good at Quidditch  
and in his studies.  
  
Everybody though how wonderful   
James and his gang were.  
  
I knew different.  
I knew how crule they could be.  
James would attack me for no  
reason.  
And the others,they were worse.  
They just stood there and let it happen.  
  
Altho,I do owe James for saving me  
from the little joke Sirius   
decided to play on me.  
  
Anyway,I could see that Lily loved  
James as much as I loved her.  
I could see how happy she was around   
James.And that was my life dream,to  
make her happy.  
So,I gave her away.  
I gave her away to James.  
  
A few years later James and Lily wed.  
They held the ceremony in Ireland.  
Lily's home land.  
I was not invited but I did watch from  
afar.  
  
During the next few years Voldemort  
begain to gain power.  
  
Lily and James started to work for   
The Order.  
They were one of the main people that were  
against Voldemort.  
  
And they were on top of Voldemort's hit list.  
  
Now you all may think that I was a spy at  
this time,well I was not.  
I most likely would have never become a spy  
if Lily would not have found me out.  
  
Lily found out that I was a Deatheater  
right after she had Harry.  
In fact it was because of Harry that she   
found out.  
The little brat pulled the sleeve of my robe up  
in Flourish and Blotts.I had stoped to talk to  
Lily when I saw her there.  
  
She told me that she would not turn me in  
if I would go to Dumbledor and tell him  
that I was one.  
She said that he would give me a second chance  
if I agreed to become a spy.  
I did.  
He also gave me a job at Hogwarts as Potion Master.  
  
Then the unthinkable happened. 


End file.
